Stylix Club: Mercedes' Story
by BloomLoveSkyForever
Summary: Winx Club next generation story All of the Stylix girls are the best of friends, but how did they get there? What did they do as children? How did they live their lives? This is my story, the story of Mercedes Andros, and this is my life as a Stylix Girl.
1. Terrible Twos at One and a Half

**Okay, most of you have no idea what the Stylix club is.**

**My best friend (MaNiAc ThE cRaZeD bOoKwOrM) and I wrote a story about the Stylix club on wattpad. It consists of ten girls, each one a daughter of the winx.**

**So this is my winx story, as a Stylix girl.**

* * *

It all started on the peaceful couple of days after I was born. I knew my mom and dad truly loved me to pieces.

"NABU GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS AND FEED YOUR DAMN DAUGHTER!"

"Why can't you feed her, Aisha?!"

"Because you're the son of a bitch that got me pregnant with her!"

I might have been only one and a half but I was very advanced. I could already walk and talk. My uncle Riven taught me how to say lots of words, and got bought me a mini baby sword.

"Daddy don't be meanie! Me! Food! Food! Now! Now!" I exclaimed, running to my dad, swinging my sword.

"See, she wants you to feed her!" Aisha said. "I bet you regret letting Riven babysit her too huh?"

*Normal Pov*

Then, as if on cue, Riven ran in with a box of doughnuts. Mercedes eyes sparkled with excitement. "FOOD!" she exclaimed as she tackled him and stole the doughnuts.

"Damn Aisha, don't you ever feed that kid?" Riven asked.

"Don't YOU ever feed her when you're supposed to be watching her?! Aisha snapped. "And where the hell is my baby Aqua?!"

"Right here." Musa said walking in with her stroller and Aqua in her arms.

Aqua jumped out her arms and waddled over to Mercedes.

"NO! NO! My food!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"Want food!' Me food! Me food!" Aqua cried. "Momma! Mar Mar! Bad bitch!"

"No! No! Bad slut! Bad!" Mercedes cried.

"Speaking of which. Who taught my daughters these unkind words?" Aisha asked. "Riven... "

"Don't look at me, I didn't teach them to Aqua," he defended himself.

"Mercedes, who taught you those words?" Nabu asked.

"Uncy Rivy," Mercedes replied.

All eyes went on Riven.

"Hey, I said I didn't teach them to Aqua," he said.

"You're an idiot," Musa said as she hit him over the head.

"You know what. We all need a break! " Nabu insisted. "Before Aisha gets a chance to kill Riven."

"Great idea," Musa sighed.

"Aunty Muse, why So So and Emmy night night?" Aqua asked looking at Musa's kids sleeping.

"Because they need a nap nap," Musa said.

"Oooh!" Aqua said. "NO NAP NAP!" she shouted waking Emma and Sophie.

"Ah, Aqua you woke them up!" Musa groaned.

"Yay!" Mercedes and Aqua cheered.

Aisha face palmed herself. "How about we go to a park?"

"Agreed."

*Magix Park*

They arrived at the park and found Stella, Brandon, and their kids. Mercedes ran to Stella's daughter, Sharon, who was eating candy.

"Shary! Shary! Gimme can can!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"No! No! No! Mine!" Sharon protested.

Mercedes squinted her little baby eyes then grabbed some candy then ran off. "She took my candy!" Sharon cried.

"Shary! Chocolate!" Sophie cried trying to get out of Musa's grip. "Put me down! Down! Down! DOWN!"

"Ok ok!" Musa said

"Let's roll Emmy," Sophie exclaimed as she and Emma made their way to the swings.

Meanwhile Mercedes had met a new friend by the slide.

"Hey! Move faster!" Mercedes exclaimed at the boy.

"No!" he protested.

"Yes!" Mercedes said as she shoved him. He pushed her back. Soon they both started fighting until Aisha came.

"What's going on?!"

"He move slow on slidey! And I get mad!" Mercedes said.

"Well that's no reason for you to fight him," Aisha said.

"And that gives him no reason to fight a girl," a familiar voice said.

"Roxy Roxy!" Mercedes chirped.

"Hi sweetie," Roxy greeted.

"Roxy, is that your son?" Aisha asked.

"No, this is one of the kids I babysit, Jared," Roxy explained. "And he should know not to hit any girls."

"Sorry woxy," Jared said.

"Don't say sorry to me. Say sorry to Mercedes. She's the one you were fighting with," Roxy said sternly.

"Sorry," Jared mumbled.

"Mercedes, say you're sorry to Jared. Now!" Aisha said.

"No mommy. No. I kick his ass." Mercedes frowned.

"I didn't teach her that either!" Riven called from the background.

"Shut up!" Musa's voice echoed from behind the trees.

Aisha sighed. "Say sorry and I'll buy you a puppy."

"Yay! Sorry Jared," Mercedes grinned.

"See, we're all happy now." Aisha sighed but when she looked back down Mercedes and Jared were glaring at each other.

"Ok, they'll just be friends that hate each other," Roxy shrugged.

"Frenemies," Aisha agreed.

* * *

**So that's chapter one. **

**Sharon is MaNiAc ThE cRaZeD bOoKwOrM. Her story can be read on her profile (it's pretty good).**

**BTW, Sharon edited this whole thing, and bothered to post it. Big round of applause to her.**


	2. Icy Cream

_The next memory that I could remember was when my very own father lost me, my sister, and our friends. It was when we were visiting my Auntie Flora..._

"Coco! Coco! Coco!" Mercedes cheered as she chased Flora's kitten.

"Mercedes sweetie, don't hurt the kitty," My mother warned me.

"But mama, I want kitty," she pouted.

"What did Auntie Flora say?"

Mercedes hung her head and walked back to her friend Sharon.

"This no fair, Shary." She complained.

"I'll help," Sharon replied. She scrunched her little face up to look sad and began to cry crocodile tears.

Stella ran faster than a speeding bullet to help her crying child. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"I wanna play with kitty," she cried. Stella bit her lip, as if trying to decide whether or not to give her the kitty, but both little girls knew she'd say yes.

"Alright," she caved, handing Sharon Flora's kitty. "The girls and I are leaving you, Tasha, Rochelle, Maya, Dia, Sophie, Emma, Aqua, and Mercedes with Daddy and your uncles, so be a good girl, okay?"

"Okay Mommy," Sharon replied. She and Mercedes started to play with the kitty again.

"Ro-she-she! May May! So so! Emmy! Aqua! Di Di!" Mercedes called. Stella awed at the cute nicknames before leaving.

As soon as her mother and her aunties were out if sight, she somewhat quit her little angel baby act.

"Ok, I no want to stay here no more" Mercedes said. "I want icy cream."

"Icy cream!" Rochelle cheered.

"Shushers! You wake our daddies!" Sharon said.

"Is there chocolate icy cream?" Sophie asked.

"I don't knows." Emma shrugged.

And so they waddled out the door and head for the ice cream parlor but not before Mercedes could grab her piggy bank and Sharon could grab her mini purse.

*Ice Cream Parlor*

The girls all walked into the parlor, surprising the guy behind the counter. He had one of those 'What the hell' looks.

"I want vanilla icy creams, and cookie dough icy creams, and chocolate icy creams please." Mercedes said placing her piggy bank on the counter.

Some time passed and the guy was just looking at the kids with the same look as earlier. Then Dia tried to snap her fingers.

"Hey hey! Can I have my icy cream now?! I've been waiting for umm...I've been waiting for a lot of time."

The cashier still looked confused which made the babies frustrated.

*Back with the guys.*

"HOLY SHIT! WHERE ARE THE BABIES?!" Riven shouted.

"Fucking dipshit! They're right here," Helia mumbled half asleep, lifting up Coco.

"You're the dipshit! Dipshit! That's Coco!" Riven shouted.

"OH FUCK! I DON'T WANNA DIE TODAY!" Brandon cried. "Stella's gonna freaking kill me!"

Riven grabbed his collar and slapped him. "Snap out of it fool! We have tons of time before the girls come back and kill us."

And then the door burst open and Stella's voice filled the room. "WE'RE BACK!"

"Oh shit!" Riven cursed.

"Where's my little angels from above? I have a surprise for them," Stella said.

"Well...um...about that..Stella..." Brandon started. "We sorta kinda...lost the kids..."

"YOU WHAT?!" The girls shouted.

"YOU LOST MY LITTLE SHARON!" Stella screamed. "I'M GONNA FUCKING MURDER YOU!"

Brandon started walking back but Stella just walked slowly forward to him with an angry look "Stella, sweetheart, calm down. I mean, you wouldn't wanna hurt your snookums would you?"

Stella was nearly five feet away from Brandon but before she could do anything, she fell to her knees and broke down in tears. "My poor baby Sharon! All alone in the cold cold world! No food, no shelter! AND SHE'S ONLY TWO!"

"What about your other daughter? Tasha?" Aisha asked.

"Yeah what about her?" Stella snapped back.

Musa rolled her eyes. "No time for that. We need to find him. If my memory serves...ah ha!" She gestured to the empty stroller.

"They're gone, dipshit! What's your point?" Stella sobbed.

"My point is that Sophie would never leave her teddy bear around the house. She would either leave it in the stroller or take it with her."

"Great, now we know the tot has her teddy," Aisha remarked sarcastically. "Let's throw a party!"

Musa rolled her eyes again. "I was feeling very protective one day and I did this."

She snapped her fingers and a device with an antenna appeared out of thin air. She grabbed it and began typing stuff in.

"Is that...a tracking device?" Riven scowled. "You chipped our children?"

"I chipped the bear, idiot!"

"Where are they?" Stella asked frantically.

"Judging by the position of the bear, they're at..." She showed them the screen.

Aisha muttered to herself. "Of course, the ice cream parlor."

"Or should we say, the Icy cream parlor!" Brandon joked. Stella glared.

"You shouldn't be making jokes at a time like this.," Aisha mumbled.

"I was just trying to lighten the mood," Brandon grumbled.

*Ice Cream Parlor*

Since the kids didn't get the Icy cream they asked for they started marching around each one of them shouting icy cream except Sophie who was screaming chocolate.

"I-CY-CREAM! CHOC-O-LATE! I-CY-CREAM! CHOC-O-LATE! I-CY-CREAM! CHOC-O-LATE! I-CY-CREAM! CHOC-O-LATE! I-CY-CREAM!" They all chanted.

Meanwhile the cashier was behind the counter crying. "JUST TAKE ALL THE ICE CREAM AND DON'T HURT ME!"

"Yay!" The kids cheered.

*With the parents*

They had just arrived in the town with the most ice cream parlors.

"Ok! Ok! Which parlor are they in?" Stella asked.

"Oh I don't know...maybe the one with SCREAMING KIDS INSIDE!" Aisha exclaimed.

"Jeez Aisha, calm down would you?" Stella said.

"Yeah, let's go to the icy cream parlor," Brandon joked.

The moms all glared at him.

"Still too soon?"

"Don't even joke about this Brandon because believe me, I am NOT in the mood to deal with you right now," Stella warned.

Brandon put his hands up in defense. "Just trying to lighten the mood here."

"Ok, can we please go and find our children now! I for one actually want mine back." Musa said.

"Yeah!" Aisha said.

"Ok, you guys stay here," Flora pointed to each guy in turn, "while the responsible parents go find the kids."

Stella and Aisha bolted off to the parlor with Flora and Musa close behind them. Meanwhile, Mercedes saw them coming and pushed the cashier out the parlor and locked the door.

"Mercedes Ariel! Open the door for your mother!" Aisha yelled, banging on the see-through door.

"No mommy! NO!" Mercedes protested.

"Fine I'll ask again," Aisha huffed. "Mercedes Ariel Andros! Open the damn door!"

"Mommy, that wasn't very nice," Mercedes pouted. "Bye bye." She left the door to eat more Icy cream, Sharon and Tasha approaching the door.

"SharBear, can you please be a good girl and open the door for mommy?" Stella asked.

"No mommy, I no good girl today." She smiled and walked out of Stella's sight.

"Tashy can you please-" Stella started but Tasha cut her off.

"No thanks." Tasha raised a hand like 'Bitch swerve' and walked away.

"Here let me try," Flora said. "Diathne, Maya, Rochelle can you open the door for mommy?"

They all just looked up, ignored the question, and continued to eat the Icy cream.

"Dang," Flora frowned. "Well, I tried."

"Let the master show you how it's done." Musa said. "Hey Sophie, I have some chocolate candies for you."

With that, Sophie plowed through her friends, unlocked the door, and hugged her mother's leg.

"Mommy chocolate!" she squealed.

"So So! What are you doing?" Mercedes asked right before her mother brought her and Aqua in for a bear hug.

"Mommy...can't...breath breath," Aqua gasped.

"Opps, sorry sweeties." Aisha released her death grip.

Meanwhile Stella was practically squeezing the life out of Sharon.

"Don't you ever ever ever ever EVER run away again!" she cried.

"Uh, mommy?" Tasha tugged on Stella's jeans.

"Oops, sorry Tashy," Stella apologized and picked her up as well.

Then the dads walked in, all eating pizza.

"So I see you found our little gifts from above," Helia said.

"Don't you dare say that when you're eating pizza!" Flora exclaimed. "You know what? You can eat all the pizza you want after you find a place to stay for the next week! Because you ain't staying in my castle, that's for sure."

"Don't think I won't," Helia mumbled.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing, dear."

"We're gonna have to look for a place too, huh?" Riven asked, referring to Nabu, Brandon, and himself.

"Nooo, not at all," Musa said, sarcasm dripping off her tongue.

"Oh, thank god!" Riven sighed with relief, obviously not catching the sarcasm.

Musa slapped him. "OF COURSE YOU DO YOU FREAKING DIPSHIT!"

"Damn."

"Shary. Daddy go bye bye?" Tasha asked.

"Daddy go bye bye," Sharon nodded in agreement.

"Bye bye daddy," Mercedes and Aqua said, waving their hands and smirking.

_See what a wonderful daddy and uncle's I've got there huh?_


End file.
